Beauty and the Beast
by sirius-black-4eva
Summary: No, not a rewrite of the original Beauty and the Beast but a Marauders Era fic. Alex, a badtempered witch with a dark past. Remus, a quiet wizard with a curse.Read & Reveiw!


**A/N: **Sorry i've posted this story like what is it now, 5 times, pfft its getting stupid but hey!

**Disclaimer: **Can i really get sued if i didn't put this here? Well as much as i'd like to own Harry Potter and his world i dont, nope the all mighty J.K Rowling owns it all, well eccept for my made-ups and the plot.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok?" my eyes flutter open but I quickly shut them again "ahhh" I groan as the sun hits my face, "Faith she's awake" slowly I open my eyes and look around me then my eyes rest on two faces hovering over me and I quickly pull myself up and crawl backwards, away from the strangers. "Hey, its ok, we wont hurt you" says the girl with pretty red hair and glasses "are you ok?" asks the blonde girl her green eyes kind, I blink, "where am I?" I mutter looking around the small blue room my eyes resting back on the girls in front of me.

"Are you ok?" the blonde girl ask me again a worried look on her face, "how'd I get here?" I ask feeling my head throbbing; "we found you unconscious outside our house" says the red head pushing her glasses further up on her nose. I shake my head but stop when my head gives a painful throb "who are you?" I ask turning back to the girls who had now sat down on the end of the bed I was sitting on, "I'm Faith and this is my best friend Mary-Anne, or as I call her Emma!" says the blonde pointing to herself then at the girl with the glasses. I nod but still don't take my eyes off these girls "what's your name" asks Faith her green eyes looking me over as I pull my skinny long legs up under me "erm..." I frown slightly trying to remember what people call me "A-Alexandra" I manage to say a frown still on my face.

Faith and Mary-Anne look at each other then back at me smiles on their faces "Alex it is then" says Faith before she jumps up off the bed "your going to need some clothes, those your wearing look like they need putting in the trash" again Faith looks me over as I narrow my eyes at her. I stand up also my legs very shaky but I'm not sure why, "huh?" I say walking over to the long mirror against the wall. I look at my mirror self, Faith was right my clothes are hanging off me, the skirt hanging in shreds off my skinny hips, what was once called a shirt was also in shreds and hanging off my shoulders showing off my skinny neck, I look like a slave or something.

Faith grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the wardrobe against the opposite wall "I might have some small clothing for you" she mutters before letting go of me and opening the wardrobe doors, throwing out a small blue tank top and a black pair of shorts. I frown appears on my face again, how did I end up outside these peoples house, and how is it I don't remember anything? "put these on, then I'll get you something to eat, you really look like you need it" before I can answer Faith has gracefully left the room, shutting the door behind her leaving me standing with my arms draped with clothes.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

I poke my head around a corner and see Faith sitting at a small wooden meal table and Mary-Anne standing over a sauce-pan cooking what smelled like eggs, yum. Faith spots my head and smiles, patting the seat next to her "come, sit down, and get some food down you "she says before turning to Mary-Anne," why do you bother to do it like that?" Mary-Anne turns around the sauce-pan in her hands and a spoon the dish it out with. "Because we have a guest, she is probably a muggle!" I frown, Muggle, now where have I heard that word before? Faith turns back to me still smiling "well are you a witch or muggle?" she asks rather bluntly making me frown again "a what or what?" Mary-Anne sighs and sits down on the other side of the table "Faith don't confuse the poor girl" I sit down in between the girls looking down at the plate in front of me.

After eating more than I thought was possible Faith announced that she had invited a few friends over for pizza at eight o-clock tonight, and after arguing with Mary-Anne Faith got up from the table "ok well I'm going to get ready" she said before leaving the room. Mary-Anne rolled her eyes then turned to me "so you're not a witch then, and I'm guessing either are your parents" she said her blue eyes watching me "m-my parents?" I stutter out again frowning, I don't even remember having any family, I don't even remember anything before I woke up with Faith and Mary-Anne looking down on me- Mary-Anne gets up from her chair and takes all the empty plates up to the sink, I watch her from my seat at the dinner table as she pulls out a long skinny piece of wood before she taps the tap.

My mouth drops open "how are you ding that?" I ask jumping up from the table and running over to the sink where the dishes have started to clean themselves "oh shit" Mary-Anne quickly prods the tap again and turns to me "I'm so sorry about that" my eyes leave the dishes who have stopped washing themselves "huh?" I ask stupidly, how did she get them to do that? "For using magic" says Mary-Anne smiling a little at my stupid ness "that was magic, cool" I move closer to the sink and look at the dishes, poking them with my finger, hoping they would start moving again. I look up as Mary-Anne laughs "your not like most muggles, normally they freak and un from the room screaming" I smile slightly, "do it again" I say eagerly jumping up and down slightly waiting for Mary-Anne and her 'magic'.

I giggle as I sit down next to Mary-Anne, both of us covered in bubbles and drenched in water, "I told you not to touch the cloth while it was washing" says Mary-Anne panting slightly "sorry" I mutter as my eyes scan around the small lounge room, my eyes rest on a tall cabinet full of trophies all awarded to Mary-Anne Smith mostly for the best marks in her year at- Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Again I frown and turn to Mary-Anne who is smiling at her awards "what's Hogwarts?" I ask curiously, what a weird name for a school, "it's the school Faith and I went to, just graduated last year" Mary-Anne turns back to me her blue eyes sparkling "how old are you?" I ask looking around the room once more "eighteen, what's your age?" answers Mary-Anne as she watches me look around her living room "not sure" I answer as I bite down on my lip with my sharp teeth.

I look up as someone silently walks into the room, though I still manage to hear what Mary-Anne does not "What do you think?" asks Faith spinning around on the spot showing off her clothing, her pretty pink shirt showing off her perfect figure, her mini skirt revealing to much leg and her high heels looking extremely hard to walk in. "Faith did you invite Greg?" asks Mary-Anne in a warning voice as she stands up and moving past her friend, back into the kitchen. I jump up and follow, "well dah, I know you said no but how could I not?" Mary-Anne rolls her eyes at the ceiling "and now we have a younger member in this house I don't think she wants to experience your snogging session with Greg!" "Younger member?" I ask rather confused, "Well we rang the police while you were still un-conscious and no one has rung up saying their daughter is missing so well if they can't find your parents we wont be the ones dumping you at a orphanage" Faith smiles at me then turns to Mary-Anne "and I called Paul so you better go get ready, we have a lot to do before they get here"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

(2 years later)

The sun seeped in through the curtains, Alex opened her eyes to see that it was well past 12:00 (in the day) so quickly she scrambled out of bed and down the stairs landing on all fours at the bottom of the stairs, "WHAT THE-" yells Faith from the kitchen "Alex will you quit doing that you scared me half to death!" said Faith as she appeared in the hall a glass of orange juice in her right hand and a bowl of cereal in her other.

"Sorry" mutters Alex as she climbs up of the ground in a very un-graceful way "I didn't want to miss breakfast" Faith rolled her eyes the disappeared back into the kitchen, "Mary-Anne at work?" asks Alex as she walks into the kitchen and over to the large cupboard "don't we have anything without liters of sugar in it?" Alex pushes a few boxes of Faiths cereals to the side "I don't think Mary-Anne would mind if you had some of her 'healthy' cereal" Alex turns around to face Faith a look on her face that says it all, 'get real'.

Faith and Alex sat down at the meal table, Alex reading the back of the cereal box Faith going through a magazine of new fashion "what do you think of this dress Alex?" Alex turns away from the box of Frosties and to Faiths magazine "oh that's got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen" cried Alex wrinkling up her nose at the salmon pink dress Faith was looking at.

Faith shut the magazine and looked towards the kitchen window "mails late" she muttered making Alex again look away from the box of sugar coated cereal and look at the open window right in time to see a brown barn owl fly though it and land on the sink. "That's not the Daily Prophet owl" muttered Faith getting up from her seat and walking gracefully over to the owl. Faith frowned "it's for you" she said turning to Alex, holding the letter out "from Hogwarts..." Alex slowly got up from the table and took the letter from Faiths hands"

_Miss A. Nole_

_30 cherry tree lane_

_Stockport_

_Cheshire_

Alex took a deep breath then tuned the letter over but before she opened the envelope she noticed there was a purple waxed seal bearing a coat of arms which had a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large 'H'. Alex ripped open the envelope and pulled out two folded bits of parchment, slowly Alex unfolded one of the letters and her eyes started darting back and forth as she read the letter with great speed,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of the Wizards)_

_Dear Miss May,_

_We are pleased it inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alex blinked then read the letter through three times before looking up, "and this is the school you and Mary-Anne went too?" Faith nodded then she smiled "it's the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and you get to go, yesss" before Alex could dodge Faith she had swung her arms around Alex pulling her into a rib-breaking hug, "F-faith I ca-can't breathe" said Alex as she gasped for air. "Oh sorry" Faith pulled away and smiled "well you going to read the rest?"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Terry Toggle_

_Magical Theory by Albert Loning_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by James Haul_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Norbert Waft_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Eric Aptiva_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Gwen Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Kevin Triggle_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Alex, go get dressed we're going SHOPPING!" yelled Faith before she ran off to go get changed, she had worn those clothes for more than an hour...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Alex groaned from the back seat of Faith's small mini-cooper as they drove to- well where ever you'd be able to get a wand, cauldron and other unusual things.

"Alex will you quit being a baby and get out of the car" said Faith opening the back door for Alex to jump out, "come on we have some serious shopping to do" said Faith jumping up and down which made Alex groan even more, she hated shopping.

After finally getting out of the car Alex followed Faith from the parking lot to a small bar which smelled strongly of alcohol "Faith how can we get school things from a smelly bar?" whined Alex her icy blue eyes darting around the dark room full of weird looking people. "This Alex is the Leaky Cauldron" said Faith a big grin on her pretty face, "and if you follow me I shall show you where we will be getting your school things" and with that Faith rushed off, skimming though the tables and chairs that filled the bar.

Alex squinted as they came out into the sun, glancing around Alex saw they were in a small courtyard and not in a shopping mall. Faith moved over to a solid brick wall and pulled out her wand "er...Faith?" but Faith didn't hear Alex or was ignoring her as she begun tapping the bricks. Alex rolled her eyes, she wondered if this was just a big joke that Faith had thought up, well she did until the bricks started shifting and moving out of Faith's way and forming a arch way to... a long road of shops!

"Alex shut your mouth you look like an idiot" snapped Faith before she stepped though the archway and into- "Diagon Ally" said Faith smiling, "Cool" said Alex waking up from her shock and running over to a shop with broomsticks. "What's quidditch?" asked Alex pointing to a book call 'Quidditch through the ages'. Faith laughed then grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her away from the quidditch store.

"You know I thought that whole witch flying on a broom thing was a joke" Alex muttered as her eyes darted around the crowded street full of shops and people, "So first we'll have to change some muggle money into wizarding money..." said Faith her brow furrowed as she thought out loud. "Mum why can't I have any acid lollypops, what about some cockroach cluster?" whined a little boy "no now come along Tim we need to buy a new owl" said a woman pulling her son away from the window at a candy store. "Weird" said Alex her eyes wide as if trying to take in as much as she could as she and Faith walked down the street.

Alex looked up at the huge snowy-white building then had just come to. "We're here," said Faith looking at Alex who had her mouth hanging open again. They walked up to the bronze doors but Alex stopped and stared at the little - "it's a goblin Alex" Faith whispered pulling Alex away from the goblin wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

Alex stopped looking at the goblin and walked though the bronze doors then she looked up to the second pair of doors this time they were silver with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"They mustn't trust many people", said Alex as they passed through the bronze doors. "Well this place is full of gold so who wouldn't be like that" whispered Faith jabbing her thumb back at the sign.

"Wow" said Alex looking around the vast marble hall they had just walked into, "Look more," squeaked Alex running over to a goblin sitting on a high stool behind a long counter. "Alex" yelled Faith as she ran after her.

"Hello" said Faith quietly but clearly to the goblin behind the counter after she had put her hand over Alex's mouth to stop her from asking the goblin any questions.

The goblin looked up from the parchment he had been scribbling on, "Yeah we would like to change some of this money" she pulled out 100 pound's in notes. The goblin looked up at her then took the money, after a minute of silence and nervous smiles from Faith the goblin finished changing her money into two velvet bags of coins. "Thank you" said Faith taking the bags and smiling at the goblin who didn't smile back.

"Cheerful things aren't they" said Alex looking at Faith as they walked out into the street again. "Alex" warned Faith hearing the sarcasm in Alex's voice. "Ok got your list," asked Faith trying to change the subject, "Yup" said Alex pulling out a little crumpled letter she had in her pocket.

"Can we get my wand first?" asked Alex getting excited since she had seen Mary-Anne's wand. "No I think we should get your robes fitted then go get your books..." said Faith smiling as she knew what it felt like to want to get the wand first.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Faith and Alex walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _seeing Madam Malkins Faith ushered Alex to follow her over to the counter where a squat, smiling witch dresses all in mauve stood. "Hello Madam Malkins" said Faith politely. "Hogwarts dear?" she asked looking at Alex with a smile. "Yesss"-said Alex walking over as the short lady held out her hand to take her into the fitting room. "We'll wait here," said Faith sitting down in a waiting chair.

Alex followed Madam Malkins into the fitting room; "up here dear" she said pointing to a small footstool in front of a large mirror. Then Madam Malkins disappeared then reappeared with her arms full of black material, "Stand still" she said pulling it over Alex then she started to stick pins where they where needed. Alex stood there trying to take in that after this she was going to be doing her favorite kind of shopping, book shopping. After about 10 minutes Madam Malkins said "Your done dear" while pulling off the material and letting Alex jump down from the stool.

Faith poured some of the coins out of the bag and into Madam Malkins out stretched hand. "Now can we get my wand" whined Alex jumping on the balls of her feet, "I thought you wanted to get your books now" said Faith smiling, "Oh yeah" said Alex running out of the robe store and across the road to a shop called Flourish and Blotts "Wow look at that" said Alex pointing at the books in the window.

"I don't see what's so good about books!" said Faith grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her away from the window and into the shop. "I'll get the books you need, you can just look around if you want" said Faith leaving Alex by the door, "Great" Alex said walking away from the door.

Ten minutes later Faith found Alex looking at a book called- "Magical creatures and where to find them" said Faith smiling at Alex, as she knew how much Alex loved animals. "To bad I don't need this book, look" she said pushing the book under Faiths nose "Unicorns" said Faith looking at the picture Alex was showing her "I thought they where dead, well that's what my teacher said anyway" said Alex pulling the book away from Faith and frowning as she put in back on the shelf with difficulty as is was such a big book.

"Got them" said Faith holding up a large bag of what must be Alex's school books "now lets go" squeaked Faith grabbing Alex's wrist and pulling her towards the door and back outside. "Now can we get my wand" whined Alex pouting. "Well all we need is some quills, ink bottles, parchment and some potion things but if you want to get you wand first Alex then you'll have to go to Ollivanders Wands" finished Faith pointing to a small shop next to Flourish and Blotts. "YES!" yelled Alex before she shot off again.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Alex walked into the wand shop but no one seemed to be there, "Good afternoon" said a soft voice. Alex –with her great senses knew someone was there- looked around to see an old man standing before them who had wide, pale eyes that shined like moons through the gloomy shop.

"I've come for my wand," said Alex walking up to the man and smiling. "Which is you wand hand?" he said not smiling back but pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "I err...I write with my right hand" said Alex not knowing if that was the hand he meant.

"Hold out your arm, good" he said as she stretched out her right arm in front of her. Mr. Ollivander –obviously the mans name- measured Alex from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. "Right then miss-""Nole" Alex put in quickly. "-Nole, try this Dragon heartstring, ash, 8 inches" he said holding out a wand for her to try.

Alex took it in her hand and looked at it waiting for something to happen..."Wave it" said Mr Ollivander, so Alex gave it a wave but all that happened was the box in came in wobbled a little "Nope, ok how about this Phoenix feather holly 7 inches" this time knowing what to do Alex waved in around a bit but the only thing that happened was Alex's hair –which is in a pony tail- stood up then fell back down, she laughed a little then gave it back to Mr. Ollivander, "This one is Dragon heartstring, ash, 9 ½ inches" Alex shrugged then waved it and again only the box which it came in fell off the counter, though that might have been because Alex was waving her arm around.

"Phoenix feather again but made of maple, 10 inches" he said pushing another wand into her hand but this time Alex was sure she saw Mr. Ollivander smile as even she felt the slight breeze that had swept through the room, but anyway Alex waved it in the direction of the box it came in but instead of wobbling or falling of the counter it glowed gold and rose into the air then fell as Alex gasped and put the wand down "I think we have a match" said Mr. Ollivander as he took the wand and put it into the box again.

Alex moved out into the sun, squinting around she caught site of Faith's blonde hair shinning in the sun "FAITH" Alex yelled before running over to her sister "I got my wand" Alex smiled and held up a small package, rapped in brown paper. Faith smiled "well I have all your things for potions and your writing things so I guess we'll go back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll have to call Mary-Anne and tell her we will be staying there the night, its a quicker trip to the train station from here then back at home" said Faith grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her though the crowd, back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry again for the amount of times this story has been posted. belive me i'm sick of seeing it too!


End file.
